New Girl in Town
by VickyT36
Summary: Real world story: Honey Potts is new in town, join her as she goes to racing school, meets new friends, and discovers her new home.
1. From Georgia to California

**Hey, everyone VickyT36 here with another sugar rush fanfic, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: From Georgia to California  
**

**Honey's POV **

September 19, today was the day my life would change forever. First I should introduced myself, my name's Honey Potts, and I'm 8 years old. I bet you're wondering why my life is about to change.

You see last year my parents were part of armed robbery, and according to the court, they lost custody of me. I had been staying with a neighbor until the police could find another relative to take care of me.

Last week, they found my Aunt Bea, and I was going to go live with her. So today I was leaving Camden County, Georgia, and moving to Litwak County, California.

My neighbor, Mrs. Roberts, drove me to the airport, and we were just saying our goodbyes. "Bye, Mrs. Roberts, thanks for everything." I said. "Your welcome, child. You be sure to call me, okay?" asked Mrs. Roberts.

"I will, and you'll come visit, right?" I asked. "Of coarse, I will. You have a good life in California, now." she said. "I will, bye." I said walking into the airport. Inside the airport, I met the flight attendant who'd be escorting me to California.

"You must be Honey Potts." she said. "Yeah, that's me." I said, a little shy. "My name's Sophia, let's get your bags loaded into the plane." she said, leading me towards the baggage hold.

After I unloaded my suitcases, Sophia took me through security, and to the right waiting section. After 10 minutes of waiting, the intercom came on, saying that the flight to Litwak County, California was now boarding.

Because I was a minor traveling alone, I got to be one of the first people who got on the plane. Sophia led me on the plane, and I got a window seat.

Soon the plane took off, and I was on my way. I liked the plane ride, I loved flying through the clouds, and seeing how the the cars, roads, and buildings got smaller, and looked like toys.

When I got hungry, Sophia brought me some apple juice and cheese snacks. "Thank you." I said when she brought them. "Your welcome, dear." said Sophia. After my snack, Sophia said it'd be another three hours, before we got to California.

So I decided to take off my glasses, and take a nap for a while. I don't know how long I slept, but I felt something rubbing my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and put my glasses back on, and I saw Sophia.

"Okay, Honey we'll be landing in about five minutes." she said. And sure enough five minutes later, we landed at Litwak County Airport.

After Sophia escorted me out, and helped me get my bags, she said she had to go back on the plane. "Are you sure you know what you need to go next?" she asked.

"Yes, my Aunt Bea should be here to meet me." I said. "Well alright then, I enjoyed you." said Sophia, walking away. "You too, bye." I said back to her.

I walked around, looking for my Aunt Bea. Then I saw her, she was tall, had medium length dirty blonde hair, and wore a white t-shirt, yellow vest, jeans, and white sneakers.

"Aunt Bea." I called. "Honey, it's so good to see you." she said, coming over to me, and giving me a hug. I hugged her back, and said. "You to, Aunt Bea." "Well then, let's get you to your new home." she said.

I followed her out of the airport, and to her car, and this was the start of my new life.

**That's chapter 1, please review**


	2. New House

**Chapter 2: New House**

**General POV **

Bea drove the 45 minutes back to their home, and Honey enjoyed it. She liked seeing the city of Litwak County, and she liked seeing all the stores, and buildings they had.

"Well, here's your new neighborhood, Honey. Sugar Heights." said Bea. Honey looked out the window, and saw all the houses what were in the subdivision.

They were simple one and two story houses, so it wasn't an upscale neighborhood, but middle class was just fine for Honey. About half way into the subdivision, Bea pulled into the driveway of their house.

"This is where you live, Aunt Bea?" asked Honey. "Yes siree I do." Aunt Bea answered with a smile. "It's really nice." said Honey. Aunt Bea's house was a two story house, that was golden yellow, with a black roof.

Honey stepped out of the car with her backpack on her back, and Bea grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. Bea led her inside which was just as nice as the outside, and up to her new room.

"This is my room?" asked Honey. "Yes, I hope it's okay. I know you like the colors yellow, black, and brown, and you like bees so I just did what could in decorating your room." Bea explained.

Honey's room was bright yellow with black stripes on the lower and upper part of the wall, and little bees on the wall. Her carpet was dark brown, and her bed was yellow with black and brown pillows.

As for the accessories, it was the basic TV, books, toys, closet full of clothes, and window seat. "I love it, thanks, Aunt Bea." said Honey, hugging her aunt.

"Your welcome, sweetie. Why don't you get unpacked and settled in, and then you can come downstairs for lunch." said Bea, and she left.

Honey giggled and twirled around her new room. She then began unpacking her suitcase, putting her clothes in her closet, and the things in her backpack into the right drawers.

The last thing she took out was her stuffed Winnie the Pooh bear, which she named Pooh Bear (naturally). After she unpacked, she went downstairs to the kitchen for lunch.

Bea was just putting a slice of bread on top of another, making a sandwich. "There you go, peanut butter and honey." "My favorite." said Honey, and she started eating.

When she finished, she walked around and then wondered if there were any other kids. "Aunt Bea, do any kids live here?" she asked. "Yes, but they're at school at this time. You'll start tomorrow." said Bea.

"Oh, tomorrow." said Honey, looking down at her feet a little nervously. "Don't worry, Hon, I'm the librarian of the school. So I'll be there if you need me." said Bea. "Really. What's the school like?" asked Honey.

"It's a good racing school, there you'll learn about karts, how they work, you'll practice driving on the tracks and avoiding obstacles." said Bea. Honey felt better.

"Oh would you look at the time, time to check the bees." said Bea. "What bees, Aunt Bea?" asked Honey. "When I'm not a librarian, I'm a beekeeper." said Bea.

"Bee keeper?" asked Honey. "Put these on, and come on outside." said Bea, handing Honey a beekeeper helmet and gloves. Honey put them on, and followed Bea to the backyard.

There she saw three large white containers. "What are these things?" asked Honey. "These are the bee's hives, every so often I open them up, and collect their honey.

"(Giggles), that's my name." said Honey. Bea smiled, and opened the hive, and some bees flew out. She took out a smoker, to calm the bees down, and then took out the honeycomb.

She took it to the shed, and used a knife to cut it open. There she separated the honey from the honeycomb, and when she got all the big parts out she filtered it, and put it in a bottle.

"And that's how we get the honey." said Bea, holding up the bottle. Honey smiled up at her, clearly proud of her aunt.

That night, Honey got into her yellow night dress, and Bea tucked her in. "Now you get a good night's sleep. We have to be at school by 8:00." said Bea. "Night, Aunt Bea." said Honey, as she snuggled into bed.

"Good night, Honey." said Bea, kissing her, and she left Honey to sleep.

**That's chapter 2, please review**


	3. First Day at School

**Chapter: 3 First Day at School**

The next day, Honey dressed in her black and yellow-striped shirt, yellow skirt, and black sneakers. "Well don't you look nice for the first day of school." complimented Bea, when she came into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Mom always said wearing your favorite clothes give you confidence." said Honey. "Well great, eat up you honey comb cereal, and we'll be on our way." said Bea, setting a bowl on cereal and glass of orange juice in front of her.

When Honey finished eating, she waited by the front door for her Aunt Bea. "Oh, and Honey. For your first day of school, I have something for you." said Bea, coming downstairs with something behind her back.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Honey. "Ta-da." said Bea. "A beehive backpack." said Honey, taking it. "Everything you need is there, notebook, pencils, and I set up your lunch account at school. Let's go." said Bea.

Honey and her aunt left the house, and drove to the school. Even though Aunt Bea told Honey how good the school was, she was still a little nervous.

"Here's your new school, Honey. Sugar Rush Racing Academy." said Bea. Honey looked out the window, the school was large, and she could see a playground, practice tracks, and lots of other kids.

Bea parked in the staff's parking lot, and they got out, and she took Honey to the principal's office to sign her in. "Mr. Candy?" asked Bea. "Oh, hello Miss Bea." said a man.

"Hi, this is my niece, Honey Potts." said Bea. "Why, hello Honey, I'm KC Candy, the principal. Welcome to Sugar Rush Racing Academy." said KC, shaking Honey's hand.

"Thank you." said Honey. KC was an older man with gray hair, and he wore a gold and purple suit. After filling in her paper work, Bea took Honey to her class.

Honey would be in Miss Cotton's class. (Her theme's cotton candy). When they got there, Honey already saw some kids in the room walking around and talking.

Bea called Miss Cotton over, and introduced her to Honey, and Bea would introduce Honey. "Children, quiet down, Miss Potts has something to tell you." said Miss Cotton.

"Hello kids, today I have someone very special I want you to meet." said Bea. "Who is it?" asked a girl with green hair in two pigtails. "Everyone, this is my niece, Honey Potts." said Bea.

Honey slowly walked into the room, everyone was looking at her. "She moved her from Georgia to live with me, and I want you to make her feel welcomed." said Bea, putting her hands on Honey's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Miss Potts, we'll make sure she does. Right class?" asked Miss Cotton. "Yes, Miss Cotton." said the whole class. Bea left, and Honey was now on her own.

"Now, Honey, why don't you sit over here." said Miss Cotton, referring to an empty desk near some other kids. Honey slowly walked to the desk, and put her backpack behind the chair, and sat down.

She saw that she sat by a girl with a big Afro, a girl with a black ponytail with candy barrettes in it, and a girl with red pigtails. Being the shy girl she was, Honey didn't talk much in class.

After some lessons, the class got to go to the library. While everyone scattered around, Honey went over to Aunt Bea's desk. "Hey, Honey, how's school going?" asked Bea.

"Not so good, Aunt Bea. I feel like everyone's staring at me." said Honey. "Don't worry, everyone's a little awkward on the first day of school, it'll get better trust me." said Bea.

"Thanks, Aunt Bea." said Honey. Honey then got a book on Bees, and while she was leaving the library the girl with the black ponytail came up to her.

"Hey, Honey. I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz." she said, holding out her hand. "Uh, hi." said Honey. "So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come have lunch with me and the rest of the class." said Vanellope.

"Really, okay." said Honey. "Great, after you get your lunch meet us at the table by the window." said Vanellope. After Miss Cotton talking about how to multiply and divide, it was time for lunch.

In the cafeteria, Honey got her tray, and got a lunch of baked ziti, peas, bread, and she got a sprite. She then looked around for the other kids in her class.

"Honey, over here." called a voice. Honey looked over, and saw Vanellope waving her over. Honey walked over, and sat beside her.

"Well Honey, you already know me. Here's everyone else in the class." said Vanellope. "Hey, I'm Taffyta, Taffyta Muttonfudge." said a girl with short platinum hair.

"I'm Adorabeezle Winterpop." said a girl with a long braid. "Name's Gloyd Orangeboar." said a boy with a pumpkin hat. "I'm Crumbelina Di Caramello." said a girl with two brown buns.

"I'm Minty Zaki." said a girl with short green hair with a bow. "I'm Snowanna Rainbeau." said the girl with the Afro. "I'm Rancis Fluggerbutter." said a boy with a blonde cowlick hair.

"I'm Jubileena Bing-Bing." said the girl with the red pigtails. "I'm Swizzle Malarkey, but to the ladies I'm the Swizz." said a boy with green hair. "I'm Candlehead Lowes." said the girl with the green pigtails.

"Hi everyone." said Honey. "So Honey, you enjoying our school?" asked Rancis. "Yeah, it seems nice." said Honey.

"Well, you'll love racing class, we get to practice racing today." said Vanellope. "That's great, I like racing karts, I used to do it at public track back in Georgia." said Honey.

After lunch, Honey followed her new classmates to outside to the practice track. There Honey met Mr. Marsh (theme: marshmallows), and his assistant Bill, who was so grumpy all the time the kids called him Sour Bill.

"All right kids we have all practice karts waiting, grab one, and then we'll begin practice on the track." said Mr. Marsh. Everyone grabbed a kart, and Mr. Marsh called them one by one to practice.

Honey volunteered to go last, and because of that she saw how good everyone else was. "Okay, Honey, you're up." said Mr. Marsh. Honey drove up to the start, and waited until Sour Bill said go.

When Sour Bill said go, Honey tried her best to look good, but since it was it was different than the one back in Georgia, she kept stopping and starting, and crashing into things.

And when she crashed into the final thing, her glasses flew off her face, and onto the sidelines. "You okay, Honey?" asked Mr. Marsh. "Yeah, I'm fine." said Hone, getting out of the kart.

"But where are my glasses?" "Here they are." said Rancis, putting them on her face. "Thanks." said Honey. "All right, that's enough for today, good job everyone. Honey you still need a little practice." said Mr. Marsh.

Honey blushed slightly. And as she walked back towards the school, Taffyta snickered at her. "Nice racing, Four-Eyes." said Taffyta. "Four eyes?" asked Honey.

Vanellope looked over, and saw how Taffyta called Honey four eyes. "Don't worry about her, Honey. Taffyta's a little braggy and she can tease a lot, but she doesn't mean any harm." said Vanellope.

Honey did feel a little better after that. When school ended, Honey went to the library, to find her Aunt Bea. "Hey, Honey. How'd your first day go?" asked Bea. "I had a nice day. But I still need a little work with racing." said Honey.

**That's chapter 3, please reivew. BTW some of this are ideas I got from HannahBerrie, so all credit goes to her for some things.**


	4. Play Date at Vanellope's

**Chapter 4: Play date at Vanellope's**

Back at home, Honey was in her room reading her bee book, when she heard someone at the door. She heard her Aunt Bea go to answer. "Oh, hello there. Yes, I'll get here. Honey you have someone at the door for you." she called.

Honey put down her book, and went downstairs, and she saw Vanellope outside. "Hey, Honey." she said. "Hi." said Honey. "Vanellope was wondering if you wanted to play with her." said Bea.

"Yeah, we can go over to play at my house." said Vanellope. "Can I, Aunt Bea?" asked Honey. "Of coarse. Have a nice time." said Bea. The two went outside, and Honey followed Vanellope to her house.

It turns out her house was about 5 blocks away. When they came to the house, they went inside, and Honey saw three adults in the house. "Hey, Vanellope, and...girl with glasses." said a man with red overalls and large hands.

"Uncle Ralph, this is my new friend, Honey Potts." said Vanellope. "Potts, are you related to Bea Potts?" asked Ralph. "Yeah, she's my aunt." said Honey. "Honey, this is my Uncle Ralph, Uncle Felix, and Aunt Tamora, but I call her Sarge." said Vanellope.

"Short for Sargent." said a tall woman with short blonde hair. "Are you really a Sargent?" asked Honey. "I didn't spend 10 years in the army to be a fake." said Tamora.

"What brings you here?" asked Felix. "I came here from Georgia to live with my aunt." explained Honey. "Well, welcome to Litwak County." said Felix.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're going outside to play." said Vanellope. The two girls went outside, and Honey looked around Vanellope's backyard.

She had a little tree house, with swings and a slide, and a sandbox. First the three swung on the swings. "So you really think Taffyta didn't mean anything by calling me four eyes?" asked Honey.

"Of coarse she didn', she makes fun of everyone. She just thinks just because she's rich, and really good at racing, she's the queen. But once you get to know her and she gets to know you, you'll be friends." said Vanellope.

"Well that's good. The last thing I want to do is get bullied, I'm already terrible at racing." said Honey. "You're not terrible, it was only your first day. I remember when Candlehead first raced, she nearly ran Mr. Marsh over." said Vanellope.

They both giggled at what Vanellope said. After swinging, they made sand castles in the sandbox. "Girls, snack time." called Felix. The two went inside, and sat Tamora setting a cherry pie on the table.

"This is delicious, Sarge." said Honey. "Thanks, but my husband made it." said Tamora referring to Felix. After snack, Honey had to go back home. Since it was starting to get dark, Ralph drove her back home.

"So Honey how was your play date?" asked Bea. "It was fun, Vanellope's really nice, and so are her uncles and aunt." said Honey.

"Well, I'm glad you had a nice time, now you best get off to bed, we have school tomorrow." said Bea. "Okay, good night." said Honey, heading upstairs.

Honey was feeling pretty good, Litwak County was starting to feel like home for her.

**That's chapter 4, please review.**


	5. Designing A Kart

**Chapter 5: Designing A Kart**

The next day at school, things were going better for Honey. When Taffyta made remarks about her, Honey ignored her, and brushed her off.

It was towards the end of the day, when Miss Cotton called everyone's attention up front. "All right, every today I'm going to assign you a project." she said.

The whole class groaned. "Don't worry, it's a fun one. You're going to design your own karts." Miss Cotton added. The class then started chattering excitingly about it.

"Yes, now because you all have wonderful ideas, I'm going to pair you up in groups. Now let me just get the paper." she said. When she found it, she started putting the class in groups.

"Vanellope, Snowanna, and Jubileena will be together. Taffyta, you'll be working with Candlehead and Minty. Adorabeezle and Crumbelina. "And Honey, you'll be with Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd." finished Miss Cotton.

The final bell then rang, and the class started leaving the classroom. "Good luck working with the boys, Honey." said Taffyta. "Thanks, Taffyta." said Honey.

While Honey was walking towards the library, she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see the boys walking towards her. "We're all going to Rancis' house, you want to come too. We can work on our project." said Swizzle.

"Sure, I just need to tell Aunt Bea where I'm going." said Honey. All the kids, went to the library, and saw Bea putting away some books. "Aunt Bea?" asked Honey.

"Oh, hello, kids. What can I do for you?" she asked. "Can I go with the guys to Rancis' house, so we can work on our project?" asked Honey. "Of coarse. Just call me when you're ready to go, and I'll come pick you up." said Bea.

"Thanks, Aunt Bea. Bye." said Honey, and she left with the boys. Since Rancis' house wasn't that far away they could walk there. But during the walk, Honey noticed that Rancis looked a little uneasy.

"Are you okay, Rancis?" she asked. "I'm fine. I was wondering, why don't we do the project at Swizzle's house?" Rancis suggested. "We're already close to your house, dude." said Gloyd.

"What's up with him?" Honey asked Gloyd. "He's just nervous to go home." Gloyd explained. "Why?" she asked. "Because his mom's there." "What's wrong with his mom?"

"You'll see." said Rancis. Soon the came up to Rancis' house, and they walked inside. "Mom, I'm home, and I brought some friends." called Rancis. "I'm in the kitchen." said a woman's voice.

They walked into the kitchen, and saw a tall woman with medium length blonde hair, wearing blue t-shirt, brown pants, and flip-flops. "But still Rancis why do you feel uncomfortable around your mom?" Honey asked once again.

It wasn't until his mom turned around to face them, when she saw why. Rancis' mom had a big bulging belly in front of her, she was pregnant. "Hello, Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle. And who are you?" she said.

"I'm Honey Potts." said Honey. "She's Miss Potts niece, she's living with her." said Gloyd. "Well nice to meet you, Honey." said Mrs. Fluggerbutter, shaking Honey's hand.

"You too, Mrs. Fluggerbutter." said Honey. "Well, we'll be upstairs in my room." said Rancis, quickly heading upstairs. The kids went upstairs into Rancis room. Where they got paper, and pencils to sketch it out.

"Okay, so first we'll have sketch our kart out, and then we'll see if we can put the together." said Rancis. The four began sketching, when Honey said. "Why do you feel uncomfortable around your mom, Rancis. I mean she's just going to have a baby."

"That's the point." said Rancis. "What?" asked Honey confused. "He's jealous of it." said Gloyd teasingly. Rancis shoved him. "You know that's not the reason, Gloyd." said Rancis.

"Then what is the reason?" asked Honey, starting to get a little impatient. "The truth is, I feel weird around her. She's got this big stomach, and there's a baby in it." he admitted.

"Well, shouldn't you tell your mom how you feel?" suggested Honey. "That's what we told him when he told us, but he just won't do it." said Swizzle. "Anyway, your sketches done?" asked Rancis.

The three nodded their heads. "Great, what you got?" he asked. (The karts will be like in the movie and other fanfics) Swizzle held his picture up, his kart was long and twisted like a unicorn pop, and had lollipop wheels.

Gloyd's kart was a candy corn with mellow creme pumpkins. Honey's kart was a honey pot with honey spoon wheels. "Nice, here's mine." said Rancis holding up his picture.

It looked like a giant resse's pieces with resse's pieces wheels. "Now how can we put them all together?" asked Honey. "Let's see..." said Rancis. Then there was knock at the door.

"Come in." said Rancis. Rancis' mom opened it. "Oh, kids, if you get hungry there's cookies and milk downstairs." she said before leaving.

"I could use snack." said Swizzle. "So could I." said Gloyd, rubbing his stomach. "I'm game." said Honey. The four went downstairs, and helped themselves to chocolate cookies.

"These are delicious." said Honey. "Thank you, dear." said Mrs. Fluggerbutter. Honey looked at the clock and it said 5:00. "I better call Aunt Bea." said Honey. "Phone's over there." said Rancis.

Honey called Bea, telling her she was ready to go. They all agreed they'd work on the kart tomorrow after school at Swizzle's house. When Bea drove up, Honey said bye to the guys, and walked to the car.

**That's chapter 5, please review. (BTW, Rancis being a big brother is an idea of HannahBerrie)**


	6. The Jealous Racer

**Chapter 6: The Jealous Racer**

Over the next few days, Honey had been staying after school, with her aunt. While Bea finished up some work, Honey practiced on the track. And when she finally got it down, she couldn't wait to show her classmates.

"All right kids, you've practiced driving, now it's time for racing. You'll each be going against each other, two at a time. Let's start with Vanellope and Adorabeezle." said Mr. Marsh.

Vanellope and Adorabeezle raced, they were both good, but Vanellope won. As the practice races went on, it was Candlehead vs. Minty, Snowanna vs. Rancis , Gloyd vs. Crumbelina, and Jubileena vs. Swizzle.

Finally it was Honey vs. Taffyta. Honey hopped into her kart ready to race. "Try not look so embarrassed when I win, Hon." teased Taffyta. "We'll see who's going to be embarrassed, Taffyta." said Honey, adjusting her glasses.

"Ready...set...go." said Sour Bill as he waved the green flag. The two girls were off, Taffyta was in the lead, but when she looked back she saw Honey right on her tail.

"What the...?" she asked. They then came to some turns, Taffyta was good, but Honey was better. When they saw the finish line both slammed down on their gas petals.

They were neck in neck, but Honey pulled forward, and won! "Well what do you know, Honey wins." said Mr. Marsh. Honey hopped out of her kart, and was mobbed by the other kids.

"What was that?" "You were so fast." "You beat Taffyta." Honey smiled and blushed. "No way." said a voice. Everyone looked over, and saw that Taffyta's face was as red as a tomato.

"She cheated. No one beats me." said Taffyta. "Taffyta, what have we talked about being a sore loser?" asked Mr. Marsh. "But she..." said Taffyta, pointing at her.

"She won fair and square, and since you seem to have a problem with that, you can stay and help clean up the track. The rest off you go play on the playground." said Mr. Marsh.

On the playground Honey was playing on the jungle gym with Vanellope and Swizzle. "You really were great on the track, Honey." said Vanellope. "Yeah,you were like lightening." said Swizzle.

"Thanks, but you don't Taffyta's going to do anything to me do you?" asked Honey, nervously. "I wouldn't worry about it. She'll probably just tease you, or maybe just trip you. But you shouldn't worry about her, she's just jealous." said Vanellope.

"Thanks, hopefully she can just let it go." said Honey. The bell rang, and the kids went back inside. While they were walking, Taffyta stuck her foot out, causing Honey to stumble, but not trip.

"Careful, Honey. You're pretty clumsy when you're not on the track." said Taffyta, walked ahead of her. Back in the classroom, the kids presented their kart designs.

Vanellope, Snowanna, and Jubileena went first. Their kart was shaped like a triangle, covered in all kinds of frosting, and had snow cone wheels. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Minty's kart was rectangle shaped, pink, had pink frosting, and was covered in a bow-like wrapper.

Adorabeezle and Crumbelina's kart was shaped like a Popsicle, was red and brown, and had chocolate wheels. And finally Honey, Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd kart was shaped like a circle, was orange, was decorated with bees, and had lollipop wheels.

"Boys and girls, your kart designs are fantastic, put all your names on the front, and we'll stick them on the back wall." said Miss Cotton. Honey's group, put their names on it, and then stuck it up on the wall.

"Nice kart guys. Where'd you get the idea from a junkyard?" asked Taffyta. "Please, Taffyta this piece of art could only have been made by great minds." said Rancis.

When school ended, Honey once again walked to the library to meet her aunt, but while she was walking she saw Taffyta. She had the look of sadness in her eyes, like something she loved has just been taken away from her.

Honey knew something was going on, but what?

**That's chapter 6, please review**


	7. The Truth About Winning

**Chapter 7: The Truth About Winning**

Over the next few days at racing, other kids kept beating Taffyta. Which made her even more upset. "...and Minty wins." said Sour Bill. The kids clapped for Minty as she hopped out of her kart.

"Congrats, Minty." said Vanellope. "No fair, I would've won, if there wasn't something stuck in my eye." said Taffyta. "Oh, save it, Taffyta." said Snowanna, putting her hands on her hips.

Taffyta turned around, and crossed her arms, but while everyone was talking, Honey thought she heard Taffyta sniffle, like she was crying. "All right kids, go on and play, Taffyta, you know what to do." said Mr. Marsh.

Since Taffyta had been acting like a sore loser for past few days, Mr. Marsh said she had to skip recess and clean the track, he said she could stop when she learned to have better sportsmanship.

While the other kids walked off towards the playground, Honey stood and looked back at Taffyta. "Hey, Honey, you coming?" asked Gloyd. "Uh, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." she said.

"Suit yourself." he said. Honey walked back towards the track, and went up to Mr. Marsh. "Uh, Mr. Marsh, I'd like to help Taffyta clean up the track." she said. "Well, if you want to, go on ahead." said Mr. Marsh.

Honey walked over to Taffyta as she was picking up safety cones. "Hey, Taffyta." said Honey. Taffyta looked back and scowled, "What do you want?" she asked bitterly. "Well, I just thought you could use some help." said Honey.

She bent over, and started helping picking up the cones. The two were in silence for a minute, when Honey spoke up. "You know you don't have to get so mad every time you lose a race."

"Well, it's none of your business, and besides I have to win races." said Taffyta. "Why?" asked Honey. "Like I said, it's none of your business." "But nobody's forcing you to win."

"Well, my sisters are, so there!" she exclaimed, but when she realized what she said, she quickly covered her mouth. "Your sisters?" asked Honey. "(Sighs), fine if you want to hear the whole story you better sit down." said Taffyta.

Honey sat down on the ground, and Taffyta began to tell her story.

* * *

**Flashback 1 year ago **

At Taffyta's house in Candy Acres, she was just getting home from school. "I'm home." she said. Their butler came down and greeted her. "Hello, Taffyta, have a nice day at school?" he asked, as he took her jacket and backpack.

"I got an B on my test, where's Mom and Dad I want to show them." said Taffyta. "They're up in their study with your sisters." he said. Taffyta ran upstairs to her parents' study she stood at the door, and saw her three older sisters, Tina, Tanya, and Tiffany talking to them.

"Daddy, see the certificate of excellence from my science class?" asked Tina. "You have my brains, Tina." said Mr. Muttonfudge. "Mom, I won the school soccer game." said Tanya, holding up the golden trophy.

"That's wonderful, Tanya." said Mrs. Muttonfudge. "And I got this ribbon for winning 1st place at the science fair." said Tiffany. "That's my girls. All so smart and talented." said Mr. Muttonfudge, hugging the three.

Outside, Taffyta just stood there, holding her test, her sisters had a certificate, trophy, and ribbon, and all she had was a measly piece of paper with an B on it.

"Oh, hello, Taffyta didn't see you there." said Mr. Muttonfudge. "Hi, Mom, Dad, I got an B on my test today." said Taffyta showing them the paper. "Very nice, sweetie." said Mr. Muttonfudge.

"Good job." said Mrs. Muttonfudge. But Taffyta didn't seem satisfied with those comments after the ones they gave her sisters. Then all the girls walked out. "You know Taffyta, here's a tip. If you ever want to be like us, you'll have to do better than a B." said Tina.

And her sisters laughed, and kept walking. But Taffyta just stood there, looking at her sisters, and back at her parents' study. Was she really not good enough for them?

Over the next few weeks, when the school started racing and Taffyta began winning, her parents began praising her like they did her sisters.

* * *

Back at the school, Honey had a sympathetic look on her face as Taffyta was finishing. "So that's why I have to win, it's hard enough living in one shadow, but living in three. That's why I get so upset when I lose, because without the win I'm just the daughter who can't do anything." said Taffyta.

"I'm so sorry, Taffyta." said Honey. "And when everyone started beating me, I felt like I would just lose the look my parents would give my sisters, and sure enough it went." said Taffyta.

"Have you tried just telling your parents about how you feel?" asked Honey. "You've never have rich parents have you? They're too busy with work, and praising their successful kids." said Taffyta.

"Well, I hope things get better for you. And I didn't mean to take away your chance of getting your parents to like you more." said Honey. "That's okay, you know you're not so bad...for a four eyes." said Taffyta.

"Thanks." said Honey.

**That's chapter 7, please comment and review**


	8. A New Supervisor

Chapter 8: A New Supervisor

A/N before I start I want to say Bubblina Grumdrop helps with this story so give her some credit too.

It was the start of October, and the school was decorated for Halloween and fall. Pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns were taped to walls, strings with colorful leaves were hung up on the walls.

At school, Mr. Candy had said that there would be a faculty meeting, and that the kids would be excused from classes for the day, which of coarse the kids thought was great.

But he also said that they'd be supervised by a volunteer supervisor for the day. All the kids were in the classroom waiting for the supervisor to come.

A lot of the kids had brought games, toys, and in Taffyta's case make-up for the day. "So who do you think the supervisor's going to be?" asked Adorabeezle. "Maybe it'll be my Uncle Ralph, he was fun the last time he supervised." said Vanellope.

Suddenly they heard footsteps outside the door. "Oh, they're here." said Honey. Rancis was currently playing a video game with Swizzle, when they walked in.

"Hello, children." said a woman's voice. Rancis suddenly hit the wrong button, causing the game to be over. "Hey, what's up, dude?" asked Swizzle. "It can't be.." he whispered.

He quickly faced the front, and saw... "I'm Mrs. Fluggerbutter, Rancis' mother,and I'll be supervising you today." she said. Rancis slammed his head down on his desk.

"Something wrong, Rancy?" asked Mrs. Fluggerbutter. The whole class snickered. "Rancy?" asked Taffyta to Candlehead between giggles. "Mom, no Rancy here, please." said Rancis covering his face.

"Oh, sorry. Well now why don't we go to the library where's there more room." said Mrs. Fluggerbutter. All the students got out of their seats, and walked out of the classroom.

As the kids walked to the library, Taffyta and Candlehead ran up to Mrs. Fluggerbutter. "Hey, Mrs. Fluggerbutter." said Taffyta. "Oh, hello, Taffyta, Candlehead." said Mrs. Fluggerbutter.

"We were wondering if we could give you a make-over when we get to the library." said Taffyta. "Well, as long as you're careful not to make a mess I guess it's okay." said Mrs. Fluggerbutter.

"And while we're doing that, we'd love to hear some stories you have about Rancis." said Candlehead.

In the library everyone was doing their own thing. Snowanna, Adorabeezle, and Minty were playing monopoly. Crumbelina, Vanellope, and Jubileena, were driving their remote control race cars. Taffyta and Candlehead were giving Mrs. Fluggerbutter her makeover. And Rancis, Swizzle, and Gloyd were playing video games.

Gloyd noticed Rancis wasn't paying much attention to the game, but more to his mom. "Something wrong Rancis?" he asked. "It's one thing being at home with my mom like that, but at school? My life is over." said Rancis.

"Why don't you walk around for a while, my dad says that's a great way to relieve stress." suggested Swizzle. So Rancis walked around the library, until he heard giggling.

He went to the source, and saw Taffyta brushing his mom's hair, and Candlehead painting her nails. "Mom?" he asked. "Oh, hi, sweetie, your friends here offered to give me a makeover." said Mrs. Fluggerbutter.

"And she's been telling us stories about Rancy." said Taffyta. "Oh oh, tell us again about how you got that special alarm for his bed wetting problem." said Candlehead. Rancis' faced turned red with embarrassment, and he walked off.

When Mrs. Fluggerbutter was done with her makeover she began reading her book "What to Expect with your Second Child", when Honey walked by.

"Oh, Honey could I have a word with you for a second?" she asked. "Yes?" asked Honey. "Do you know if something's wrong Rancis? He's been distancing himself from me at home, and ever since I started showing it's like he doesn't want to be around me." said Mrs. Fluggerbutter.

"Well, when my and the other boys were over at your house we said he feels awkward around you." explained Honey. "Well that explains why he doesn't want to be around me. I just wish he'd let me talk to him."

"Well, I could talk to him first, if that'll help." said Honey. "That's very nice of you." said Mrs. Fluggerbutter. Honey looked for Rancis and found him looking out a low window.

"Hi Rancis." she said. Rancis looked over at her, and then back out the window. "Hey, Honey." he said. "What's wrong?" "My mom's what's wrong, I can handle that she's here and telling embarrassing stories about me, but while she's pregnant." he said, putting his forehead against the window.

"Can't you just tell her how you feel?" asked Honey. "How can I whenever I try all I see is her bulging stomach." said Rancis. "Well maybe if you try looking up at her face. And she's on her way here now." said Honey.

"Well, wish me luck." said Rancis. "Good luck, and remember just look up." said Honey, and she quickly scurried away. Mrs. Fluggerbutter, then came up to hem.

"Hey sweetie." she said. "Hi, Mom." he said back. "Rancis, why do you feel awkward around me?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Mom. It's just that ever since you got pregnant, and started to get bigger. I felt weird around you." he explained.

"Why?" she asked. "I don't know." said Rancis, scratching the back of his head. "I guess since there's a person inside you, it's just weird." "Rancis, I know at your age it can seem weird, but it really isn't." said Mrs. Fluggerbutter.

But Rancis still looked unsure. "I know, why don't you come with me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow." she suggested. "I don't know." said Rancis, tugging at his arm.

"I promise you after that, you won't find this weird." "Well, okay." said Rancis. From behind some bookcases Honey was watching. "I hope things go well between those two." she whispered to herself.

That's chapter 8, please comment and review


	9. Taffyta's Saturday

**Chapter 9: Taffyta's Saturday  
**

Taffyta Muttonfudge woke up, to the sun peering through her curtains. She sat up, stretched, and yawned. She hopped out of her giant bed, and put on her pink robe, and headed downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

In her family's giant dining room, she saw her parents, sisters, and butler serving them food. "Good morning, Taffyta, sleep well?" asked their butler. "Fine thanks. Orange juice, please." said Taffyta, sitting down.

"Right away." he said, pouring some into her glass. "So what do you girls have planned today?" asked Mr. Muttonfudge, drinking his coffee. "Well, I have soccer game today." said Tanya.

"I have science club today, and of coarse I'm going since I am the president of it." said Tiffany. "And I'm going to school for a study body meeting, since I am the student body president." said Tina.

"My girls, the got looks, talent, and brains." said Mrs. Muttonfudge. Taffyta slammed her glass down on the table. "OH, RUB IT IN WHY DON'T YA!" she yelled. "Taffyta..." said Mr. Muttonfudge.

"Don't Taffyta me. All you two ever talk about are them, Tina, Tiffany, Tanya this, Tina, Tiffany, Tanya that. Well what about me, I may not be as pretty or smart or as talented as them, but that does that have to make you love them more than me?" said Taffyta.

She jumped out of her chair, and ran up to her bedroom, and left her family in silence. Later on up in their study, Mr. and Mrs. Muttonfudge were thinking about what Taffyta said.

"How could she think we like her sisters more than her?" asked Mr. Muttonfudge. "I don't know, I mean we show her we love her all the time." said Mrs. Muttonfudge. "Yeah, like when...when uh.."

The two thought for a minute, and then came the reality. "Oh, sweetie. Taffyta's right, we don't show her we love her as much as her sisters." said Mrs. Muttonfudge, burying her face in her husband's shirt.

"I know, it's awful. But the first thing we need to do is apologize." said Mr. Muttonfudge, stroking his wife's hair. In Taffyta's room, she had just finished getting dressed by putting on her pink and white sneakers.

There was then a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked. Her mom and dad then came in. "What do you two want?" asked Taffyta, crossing her arms and turning her back towards them.

"Taffyta, we just came to say we're sorry." said Mrs. Muttonfudge. "Yes, and to tell you that we love you as much as your sisters." said Mr. Muttonfudge. "Yeah, you show it really good." said Taffyta, sitting on her bed.

"I know, sometimes we get carried away with the compliments, we really do love you as much as them." said Mrs. Muttonfudge, sitting beside her on the bed. "Yeah, and we promise you that it's never going to happen again." said Mr. Muttonfudge, putting a hand on Taffyta's shoulder.

Taffyta looked at her parents, they both had really apologetic looks on their faces, and looked like they were begging for her forgiveness. "You really promise?" asked Taffyta.

"We swear, and to make it up to you. Today's all about you." said Mrs. Muttonfudge, pulling her into her lap. "Really?" "Yes, really." answered Mr. Muttonfudge.

* * *

Taffyta turned out to have a great day with her parents, they took her to Chuck E. Cheese's. When she played in the place area, played games, and pigged out on pizza.

After that they went to the park, where her dad pushed on the swings, and mom twirled her around on the merry-go-round. Then they all got ice cream, and her parents got Taffyta her favorite flavor, strawberry.

In the evening, when it was time for dinner, they cooked her favorite meal. Roast beef with peas, mashed potatoes and gravy. Then when it was time for her to go to bed, Taffyta's parents did something they haven't done in a long time, they tucked her in, and read her a story.

"Good night, Taffy." said Mr. Muttonfudge, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, sweetie." said Mrs. Muttonfudge, kissing her cheek. Before the two closed the door, Taffyta heard the words she always wanted to hear from her parents.

"We love you, Taffyta." they said. Taffyta smiled she finally felt like she didn't need to prove herself to her parents to make them love her, they already did.

**That's chapter 9, please review**


	10. Adorabeezle's Saturday

**Chapter: 10 Adorabeezle's Saturday  
**

Adorabeezle Winterpop woke up that Saturday morning in her blue arctic themed bedroom. She got out of bed, and put on her fluffy white slippers, and went downstairs.

Adorabeezle's family was a little different than her friends, her mom was the worker, and her dad was the stay-at-home dad. Her mom was in her navy blue suit talking on her cell phone to her latest client, she worked as a lawyer.

And her dad was making waffles. "Morning." said Adorabeezle, as she entered the kitchen. "Good morning, sweetie, yes I'm still here." said Mrs. Winterpop. "Morning, Beezy, I'm putting blueberries in your waffles just the way you like them." said Mr. Winterpop.

Adorabeezle sat at the table, and her mom finally got off the phone. "You're going to have to give me breakfast to go, sweetie. I need to be at the courthouse, soon." said Mrs. Winterpop.

"I figured, there's a to-go box on the counter with waffles and sausage, and a thermos full of coffee, with milk and cream." said Mr. Winterpop. "Thanks, have a good day, baby." said Mrs. Winterpop, kissing Adorabeezle on the forehead. "I'll be back later this evening, bye." she said, grabbing her breakfast, and walking out the door.

Soon after she left, Mr. Winterpop set a plate of waffles in front of Adorabeezle. "Thanks, dad." said Adorabeezle, and started eating.

"So what're you planning for the day?" asked Mr. Winterpop. "I've finally got enough money to buy the new supremo sundae at the ice cream parlor." said Adorabeezle.

Adorabeelze had had her eyes on the supremo sundae for the last three weeks. It a scoop on chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, with chocolate syrup, whip cream, Oreo cookie crumbs, marshmallows, and was topped off with a maraschino cherry.

"You may want to get a small, you don't want to get a brain freeze or a stomachache, or worse both." warned Mr. Winterpop. "Don't worry, Dad I'm the queen of eating ice cream, I'll be fine." said Adorabeezle.

Around noon, Adorabeezle biked to town, and to the ice cream parlor. She walked in, and sat down on one of the stools, in front of the counter. "Hello, little lady, what can I get for you?" asked the clerk.

"I'd like the supremo sundae, please." said Adorabeezle. "Comin' right up." he said. A few minutes later, he came out with a the sundae. "That'll be $7.50." Adorabeezle handed him the money, and she started digging in.

About 10 minutes later she finished, and left the parlor. But while she was biking back, she started to feel weird. Her head started hurting, and her stomach started making noises, and not good ones.

When she got home, she put her bike away, and limped into the house. "Hey, sweetie how was the ice cream parlor?" asked Mr. Winterpop. "Dad, I don't feel so great." said Adorabeezle, sickly.

Mr. Winterpop smiled gently, and picked up his daughter. He let her get changed into her pajamas, and he tucked her into bed. For her stomachache he gave he a hot water bottle, and gave her a room temperature glass of water.

"I'll come check on you later, why don't you take a little nap." said Mr. Winterpop. While Adorabeezle slept upstairs, Mr. Winterpop prepared dinner. "I'm home." said Mrs. Winterpop, coming in.

"Hey, how'd the trial go?" asked Mr. Winterpop. "Oh, just like any trial, the defendant went off on a rampage, so we'll finish it tomorrow. How'd things go here?" she asked.

"Well, our little ice cream queen had a little too much ice cream, a little quickly today." he explained. "Oh, poor thing." Later that night, Adorabeezle's brain freeze went away, but her stomach still hurt, so her mom served her dinner in bed.

"Here you go, sweetie." she said, setting a tray with a bowl of soup, and a glass of ginger ale on her bed. "Thanks, Mom." she said. After she was finished, she was tired, and decided to go to sleep earlier.

"We'll see you in the morning, baby." said Mr. Winterpop, as and her mom left the room, and closed the door. Adorabeezle had to admit spending the rest of her Saturday in bed sick isn't what she wanted, but with parents like hers, it wasn't so bad.

**That's chapter 10, please review and comment, no flames.**


	11. Gloyd's Saturday

**Chapter 11: Gloyd's Saturday**

Gloyd Orangeboar was doing his usual thing around his neighborhood, doing pranks on his neighbors. He didn't know why, but something in his just made is a prankster.

He was at his neighbor Mrs. Crank's house who was an elderly lady who loved gardening. He was planting a giant tarantula action toy that looked real, and moved when you touched it under some plants.

After he planting the toy, he went into some bushes and hid, and waited for Mrs. Crank to come out. She came out humming a lively tune, while putting on her gardening gloves.

She knelt down, and started digging some holes, and pulling weeds. She put her hand near the plants where the tarantula was hidden, and touched it, and the toy came out moving its' legs.

Mrs. Crank squealed in terror, and hurried away into the house. "(Laughs), I didn't know an old lady could move so fast." he said to himself. He grabbed the toy, and hurried away from the house.

His next victim was Mr. and Mrs. Johnson's house, they had a willow tree in their yard, which was perfect for tee peeing. Using all the toilet paper he had, he covered the whole tree with toilet paper.

After he was done he scurried out of sight. When Mr. Johnson came out to the yard he was shocked at their tree. "Matilda, our tree, our beautiful tree is ruined." he said.

And last was the house where Mr. and Mrs. Ronald lived with their 14-year-old twin daughters. He planted a stink bomb in their yard he made himself that smelled like onions, garlic, smelly socks, and rotten eggs.

When the family came out, the minute they sniffed the air, their faces turned sour, and they plugged their noses. After his pranking, Gloyd headed home, when he got close enough, he smelled something delicious.

"Pumpkin pie." he said to himself. His mom was making his favorite dessert. When he got inside, he hurried to the kitchen, he bumped into something. He looked up and saw his parents with their arms crossed, and serious looks on their faces.

"Uh, hi Mom, hi Dad." he said, nervously. "Gloyd, we got some phone calls, from our neighbors, been up to your old pranks again?" asked Mr. Orangeboar. "Well, I..." said Gloyd.

"Gloyd, we've talked about this a hundred times." said Mrs. Orangeboar. "But Mom, I..." "I can't do this right now, go to your room, you're grounded for the next two weeks." said Mr. Orangeboar sternly.

"But Dad..." "Don't make me make it three, now move." he said. Gloyd, slumped his way up to his room. When he got up to his room, he jumped onto his bed, that was covered by an orange blanket.

He stayed up there for about 3 hours. Meanwhile he parents were downstairs talking. "Do you think you were a little too harsh on him?" asked Mrs. Orangeboar.

"He has to learn, dear." said Mr. Orangeboar. "Well, you did pull your share of pranks back when you were his age." Mrs. Orangeboar pointed out, smirking.

"Well, yes but..." said Mr. Orangeboar. But his wife gave him a raised eyebrow look. "Well, maybe I was a little harsh. I know my dad was with me." said Mr. Orangeboar admitted.

Later that night, Gloyd ate his dinner with his family, and went back up to his room, he knew he wouldn't be getting any pumpkin pie. While he was upstairs, he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." he said. His mom came in the room. "Hi, sweetie." she said. "Hey, Mom." he said to her. "I'm sorry." "For what?" asked Mrs. Orangeboar. "For the pranks, I don't why, but I just feel like pranking's in my blood." said Gloyd.

Mrs. Orangeboar sat down on his bed, and put an arm around her son's shoulder. "You are so like your father, he couldn't stop pranking to save his life." she said.

Gloyd smiled a little when he heard he was so much like his dad. "Your father and I talked it over, and we decided that you're only grounded for one week instead of two." said Mrs. Orangeboar.

Gloyd's face lit up. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, and also I thought you'd like this." said Mrs. Orangeboar, handing her son a plate with a slice of pumpkin pie topped with whipped cream.

"Thanks, Mom, you're the best." said Gloyd, taking the plate. Mrs. Orangeboar kissed his forehead. "You're welcome, darling." she said leaving the room, and leaving Gloyd to eat his pie.

**That's chapter 11, please comment and review**


	12. Crumbelina's Saturday

**Chapter 12: Crumbelina's Saturday  
**

Crumbelina Di Caramello wasn't as rich as Taffyta, but her family was pretty wealthy, her mom was a fashion designer, and her aunt (her mom's sister) was a model and modeled the clothes she designed.

She and her family lived in a large condo, and she was just coming out of her room. She went into the kitchen, but didn't see her family. But she did see a note on the refrigerator.

"Dear Crumbelina, we had to run out to the studio, we'll be back later on. There's breakfast for you in the fridge, and Mrs. Donaldson will be coming up to check on you." Love, Mom and Aunt Alicia." read Crumbelina.

She opened the refrigerator, and saw a plate of French toast. She took it out, popped it in the microwave, and zapped it. After it was heated, she ate it with some orange juice.

After she was done, she decided to look at her mom and aunt's office. Inside she saw her mom's designs, and mannequins with the clothes her aunt would model.

Crumbelina had always been amazed by her mom's designs, they look so beautiful. And the clothes her aunt would model looked stunning. Crumbelina closed her eyes, and imagined herself drawing clothes, and her walking on a runway in an amazing outfit, surrounded by people cheering and snapping pictures of her.

Then she decided to do some designs of her own. She ran to her room, and pulled out the sketch pad she had gotten for her birthday.

She started sketching an outfit, but when she finished it she thought it looked awful, so she crumbled it up, and started a new one. But once again, she crumpled the new sketch up, and threw it out.

She drew at least 15 pictures, and to her all of them seemed completely out of style, and of course that left Crumbs feeling very discouraged.

Finally her aunt and mom came home. "Crumbelina, we're back." called Ms. Di Caramello. "Hi, Mom, hi Aunt Alicia." said Crumbelina, sadly. "Why the long face, princess?" asked Aunt Alicia.

"I tried to design some clothes, like you guys do, but they turned out terrible." she said. "Well, why don't you let us see them?" asked Ms. Di Caramello. Crumbelina went to her room, and picked up the ball of paper she made, and brought them to her caretakers.

Ms. Di Caramello and Aunt Alicia carefully opened the paper, and observed them. "Crumbelina you drew these?" asked Ms. Di Caramello. "Yes, sorry if they're so bad." said Crumbelina.

"Bad, these are beautiful." said Aunt Alicia. "What?" asked Crumbelina, shocked. "Just look, I love how you made the skirt so puffy, and how the sleeves are long. You really do have a talent." said Ms. Di Caramello.

"Of course she is. She takes after you, sis." said Aunt Diana. "You really do." she agreed. Crumbelina smiled, and hugged her mom and her aunt, and they hugged her back.

**That's chapter 12, please review and comment, no flames, please**


End file.
